


A Rose in Black Ribbon

by DonJuanTriumphant



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom of the Opera (2004), Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Christine is not so hopeless, Erik is hella sexy of course, F/M, M/M, Raoul is just doing his best, Technically Canon, The Garnier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonJuanTriumphant/pseuds/DonJuanTriumphant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raoul and Christine are seemingly the perfect couple. They think they love each other very much. But when Christine is called back to the Opera House and Raoul is called for business, the bond they thought they fought for is tested and the outcome is not looking bright. Christine must make a choice between the boy she loves and who she knows her soul belongs to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, so I'm new to Ao3 and I decided that new site requires new fandom amiright??? So this starts out a little dramatic but I promise it won't be so heavy later. The Garnier is the opera house that the whole thing is based out of. hope yall like it, if not that's okay I totally get it. I pulled elements from both the musical and the book, but neither is required to know to understand the fic. I also pulled some original characters and some original symbols just because why not ya know. And if someone wants, they can teach me how to use this site or tell me if I have typos. That'd be very nice. I have no editor so I'm basically just trying not to sound illiterate 
> 
> much love xx

 

Christine sat at the bottom step of her father’s grave. Her eyes-large but sad, gazed upon the tomb that seemed to age every time she came to visit, which was becoming fewer and farther in-between. The snow in her hair was close to making her shiver, so she thought it best to return to an eager Raoul, who was nervous about his trip to the Americas. But still Christine lingered next to the grave, as though if she stayed long enough, somehow, she would hear her father’s violin and it would comfort her. She didn’t bring flowers, for the taste of roses had been tainted years ago. Instead, the young girl brought with her a small locket that she held tightly in her pale hands, engraved it said _little lotte, my angel._ Her father had bought it with the money they had made singing in the streets of Paris. They could barely eat, so the locket was a surprise to her on the eve of her eighth birthday.

“Child” he cooed to his daughter, “I’ve got you a present” monsieur Daae wrapped the locket around her neck, his strong, working hands were careful with the young child’s neck. “One day, when the Angel of music visits, he will know you because of this locket, I will tell him ‘you must find a girl, my girl, for she wears a face carved by angels and small locket that I gave her many years ago’”

“Oh daddy it’s perfect” young Christine smoothed her thumb over the small engraved heart that laid two inches above her chest. She knew that that’s where it would stay for as long as she could control it.

Now her thumb was in the same place-over the wary words that her father spoke to her what seems like a lifetime ago. The chain had been replaced almost ten years ago and the locket had become to show wear.  The snow was coming down now and Christine was about to break the promise she made to herself as a child. She placed the small, almost ugly looking necklace by her father’s grave. It had been the last piece that connected herself to the deviant that still haunted her dreams. For he had infected the pure stories her father had filled Christine’s head with, and she wanted to purge her thoughts with final action. A tear almost fell down her cheek, but she lifted her chin up, and said goodbye to both her father and the Angel of darkness.

Miss Christine almost ran to the carriage where her husband respectfully waited, fully knowing that this visit held more over her than her poor father’s soul. The two lovers gazed at each other with such earning, it was hard to be apart for even a fleeting moment. Tragedy had strengthened the two to almost one being as opposed to two separate entities. They moved and spoke as one unit. Although they seemingly had nothing to worry about, something inside them feared that if they even shared a breath out of each other’s reach, that they would be separated. Raoul got out from the carriage and opened the door for her, and despite having someone else do the task, Raoul tried to lift the sad women’s’ spirit by any amounts of chivalry he could manage.

“Are you well” Raoul almost whispered

Christine lifted her head and gazed into the eyes of the man she loved the most “I am” she poured reassurance into her reply but sonorously failed to make the man believe her.

“No more talk of darkness”

“Yes, no more” Christine mumbled half heartedly

The bumpy and long ride to the de Chagny estate was long and quiet. An outsider would mistake the two as fighting, but Raoul’s hand had a firm grasp around Christine’s. They shared glances periodically through the ride but neither of the lovers could think of what to say to each other. Raoul left tomorrow, and for the last five winters, they had done nothing but be with each other. Christine couldn’t remember how to function without Raoul being there for love and support.

The horse shook the small carriage which meant they had arrived. Raoul got out and waited for her. It took a moment for Christine to wake up from the trance that held her captive in thoughts. She got up and took Raoul’s arm and they glided into through the French doors. A large portrait of Philipp hung on the wall and Raoul smiled broadly upon it. He missed his brother dearly, but did not wallow in his death, for he would not want that. Raoul was the sole heir to the Chagny fortune and had to uphold the responsibilities his brother had both in the states and the greater part of Europe. Leaving his wife was merely part of his duty, and had to be done in order to maintain the life they enjoyed. This was the first trip that they would be spending apart and Christine was uneasy about it, but Raoul had insisted that it was necessary. He told her it wasn’t appropriate for business to bring her on every trip. Christine had reluctantly agreed with much persuasion from her husband.

The Garnier had been closed for five years and had gone through extreme construction. Christine had received a letter months earlier form the new management who had asked her to audition for the lead role in the rendition of Don Juan. She declined immediately, but her presence was wanted so badly that they asked her to be the music coach for the chorus girls. Madame Giry had taken a job abroad, so there was no ballet coach or music instructor. Against Raoul’s wishes, Christine had taken the position and when she learned Raoul would be gone during her first few months at the opera house, she was apprehensive about even showing up. She yearned to sing again, and with the serpent who used to lurk beneath the opera house vanishing, she did not worry about the dangers that could have been waiting for her on the vast stage. Yet she knew his energy and essence still taunted the house.

“Must you go?” Christine almost whined, yet her velvet voice held no inclination of it.

“Darling, I wish I could stay right her with you” Raoul put his paper down and scooted closer to his wife on the lounge. “I wish there was a way I could keep you with me at all times, to ensure my protection.” He smiled warmly at her, but his lips did not curl as much as they could, but it still reassured Christine and gave her strength.

“I shall write to you everyday”

“I expect at least four letters by the time I arrive in Virginia” He winked at her which made her laugh. Even Christine’s laugh was filled with elegance.

“I’m going to retire, for I must wake before the sun rises tomorrow, will you join me?” Raoul stretched and straightened his back-stifling a yawn, and started up the long staircase that lead to their room. Christine nodded and followed him, exhausted from the long day and looking forward to spending the last night with her husband.

She awoke briefly when her husband rose to depart. He didn’t want to wake her but she had been a light sleeper for the past five years. Her frantic eyes casted over him as he walked through the doors and out of the safe domain of their room. She ran to his side and clasped his cotton shirt just above his chest with both her hands and stared into his eyes.

“Please” she gasped “Come home as soon as you can, be safe, that’s all I ask of you” She smiled sweetly and looked at Raoul’s face for recognition of the words they shared on the rooftop of the Garnier so long ago.

Raoul instantly perked up at Christine’s voice, “And you must be strong. Although I rather you never face that idiotic house again, you must not let him win. You were born to be on that stage, do not let the spirit of his decrepit soul discourage you from becoming the women your father knew you could be.” Raoul placed his lips on Christine’s forehead

And with his passionate words and his small kiss, Raoul was gone. It was so sudden, Christine tried to drink in his presence before he got in the cab but found she was parched by the time she stepped back inside of the large house; which was empty without Raoul’s laughter and warm embrace.

The first few days passed slowly. She found she had little company, she mostly had socialized with friends of Raoul’s family. Most of her friends from the Garnier had moved when it closed down. They often pointed out to Christine that not all of them had the pleasure of marrying a rich husband. Most of her family friends resided in Sweden, including her mother’s sister. Although she knew she was blessed, the young soprano still longed for the days of rehearsals and bright lights. Even if she was too frightened to step out on a stage alone, she still indulged in the memories of her first time singing _Think of Me._

But Christine was too nervous to think of the simpler times in the opera house, for today was her first day as the new mistress of lessons, and while she seemed composed, her insides twisted inside out. In the morning she lit a candle for her father and prayed for him to give her guidance. Even though she wouldn’t even be meeting the cast today, all she would be doing is seeing her office and preparing lessons for the leads, she was still very uneasy about the whole ordeal.

Christine told herself to just keep walking, one step after another. She kept her head steady and her eyes focused on the door. The color scheme of the house still was the dark green highlighted with gold embroidering on the doors. Though she had passed through this door hundreds of times, she hesitated. The door was at least ten feet tall and towered over her. Surrounding people walking on the street began to look at the strange woman standing in front of the infamous opera house.

 _If I can’t walk through the door, how am I expected to run a teaching?_ She asked herself, her doubts began to grow, and thoughts of just going home crept into her head. As she took a step back from the door _a_ man touched her back lightly and smiled at her

 _“_ Miss Daae! What a pleasure! It has been so long, won’t you come in?” She recognized the older man as Mr. Richard, the previous manager of the Garnier

“Oh of course, I wasn’t expecting you, monsieur.” Christine was told she would be shown around by the new management.

“Yes, well the manager is out today and asked me, as his final favor, to meet you here” Christine looked at Richard from head to toe, he had aged in the last five years. His fortune had almost run dry with the publicity of the opera house. He retired immediately and only fooled around in stocks enough to keep his estate and head above water. “Shall we go in?”

Christine smiled and nodded. She was relieved when M. Richard held the door open for her. It felt easier when someone was almost pushing her through.

“Your room should be to your liking” The two walked up the large set up stairs that led to the offices. “It has all the new teachings for music, and the new manager has gotten all new instruments for the pit”."

“Ah is that so, who is this new man?” Christine had never gotten a letter directly from him, just his secretary and constitutes. She was eager to work and wanted to make his acquaintance to work out exact details regarding the opera.

“A man from Persia, he is said to have a large fortune, but I am not sure whether he is royalty or of aristocracy” Richard led her down the narrow hall where Madam Giry used to reside with her daughter. “I have never met him face-to-face, only met with his staff” As they walked, the sweat on Christine’s forehead began to facilitate as well as her breathe coming in shorter increments. They approached the door, this door wasn’t as intimidating, but it was in a more confined space. She couldn’t flee if there was danger- _why would there be danger, Christine there is nothing to worry about._ Richard put his hand on the doorknob, she would have to go in first if he held in open for her. Her unrealistic fears started to choke her and she couldn’t hear anything Richard was saying. She felt alone despite being right next to him. After what seemed like an eternity to the young women, the old man opened the wooden frame and revealed the room on the other side. “Well, here we are. If you have any further questions, I shall be in the office across the hall. I still have to fill out some transferring papers, so I will be here for a while.” The man gave Christine a curt smile and left her in the room-alone, without Raoul, and without any comforting surroundings. And Richard fled down the hall, his feet barely even touching the floor.

Christine took in her surroundings. She traced her fingers along the large mahogany desk, not a speck of dust. The room itself was larger than she expected. It was even equipped for a singular dancer to practice. Opera posters were framed elegantly on the wall and there was the new books Richard spoke up, as well as a copy of _Don Juan Triumphant_. The well decorated room lifted her spirits up and she excitedly picked all the books at once and laid them across the floor. She would read through all of them before she left for the night to get a lesson plan sorted out as soon as she could manage.

She flipped through the books for a while and thought she should write down some key points to go over with the chorus girls. Christine got up from the floor to get a writing utensil, she assumed there must have been some ink and paper somewhere in the large desk. She pulled out the chair and didn’t notice what was placed on it at first.

It wasn’t until she was frustrated that she couldn’t find any paper that she looked down at the chair.

A red rose tied in black ribbon sat on the leather top. Attached to the ribbon was a small note and a locket. It struck familiarity with her, but the chain was pure silver and the heart was polished to look brand new. The soprano knew better though, a new chain wouldn’t fool her, for her thumb found and caressed the engraving that was carved in the back of the heart.  Christine’s hands began to shake. She picked up the note and let out a small whimper.

_Miss Daae, welcome to my opera house, it is a pleasure to have you back,_

_your obedient servant,_

_~O.G_

-

Raoul’s carriage ride to the dock was taking too long. He was so nervous. The sleep was gone from his eyes and he was biting his nails while his knee bounced up and down. Raoul tried to compose himself, him and Christine had a bad habit of talking to themselves when they got nervous. He hadn’t expected her to awake from sleeping when he left. Seeing her half-awake made him feel awful for leaving her.

“It’s okay, I’ll be okay” He whispered to himself.

De Chagny knew that it wasn’t the carriage ride itself that was taking too long but was just his eagerness to get to his destination. As much as he tried to convince himself that he was nervous because he was going to be away from Christine, he knew that wasn’t the case. He took his hand out of his mouth and shoved it under his thighs to prevent him from chewing all his nails off. He blew the blond strands of hair from his face. The young French boy then took out tobacco from his waistcoat and packed it tight in his piece. Christine never approved of tobacco use but it was the only thing that would calm Raoul down.

“Monsieur how much longer?” Raoul yelled out the window. He rarely raised his voice but he was so out of character at the moment that it didn’t seem to matter.

“We are almost there, a couple minutes maybe!” the coachman called back

That both reassured and terrified him

“Everything is ok, no one will find out, no one will be hurt” Raoul closed his eyes and puffed his tobacco until he felt the carriage come to a screeching stop. The door was opened for him and he got out and waited for the coachman to retrieve his bags. His eyes looked around and searched the crowd, scanning each individual face. He found the captain of the private boat he would be staying on but that’s not what he was looking for. After a quick thanks to his driver, he walked quickly to the port and greeted his team. Everyone was standing around and waiting for the captain and his crew to give them the ok to board.

“Well it’s good to see you again, Raoul” Roul looked at judge Herrick. The old man smiled warmly at Raoul and he could only give him a slight nod in return. The viscount’s head was clouded with other thoughts and could not give poor Mr. Herrick the time of day.

Raoul was worried that he wasn’t going to find what he was looking for. He worried that his trip to Virginia would be strictly business. He started biting his fingers again when Mr. Herrick caught his attention again by speaking up,

“Ah De Chagny, you remember Jessie do you not?” De Chagny was pulled from his trance and whipped around to face the two men.

“Why, um yes, how could I forget?” Raoul’s shoulders relaxed and his thoughts became clear. “How are you doing Jessie, it’s been quite a while hasn’t it?” Raoul’s eyes met the boys for a second too long and Mr. Herrick coughed to get their attention.

“Almost a year I think; you look well” Jessie’s New Jersey accent made his vowels long and drawn out. He broke away from Mr. Herrick and shook Raoul’s hand with both Jessie’s hands embracing the viscount’s. They had similar builds so their interaction was smooth.

At this point they heard the captain call and start boarding everyone. All together there was fifteen men traveling to the Americas to attend a meeting in regard to judiciary duties of the branches throughout Europe and America. Jessie was an upcoming judge in Massachusetts that was sent once again to accompany the Frenchmen on their trip to Virginia, he had connections there and was an attendee to the conference.

“Jessie, will you be kind enough to show De Chagny to his room? We will retire for a meeting and dinner in a few hours, but I will leave you two to catch up.” Jessie gave a quick nod and his brown hair shook with the movement. Herrick smiled at them and then started for under the deck. and then the men were alone. They were silent at first, Jessie led Raoul to his room and neither of the men made small talk or attempted to catch up. After what seemed like a long walk, Jessie opened a large wooden door for Raoul and waited for him to walk in before closing it behind them. Raoul set his bags down at continued to stare at Jessie as he did on the dock. Jessie couldn’t believe he was here standing right in front of him.

“Come here” Jessie broke the silence and wrapped one of his hands behind Raoul’s neck and the other behind his lower back. Jessie was too slow though, Raoul clutched his head and kissed his mouth before Jessie could react.

‘I’ve missed you, oh my god I’ve missed you” Raoul pulled back but his hands remained around Jessie’s head.

All of Raoul’s guilt melted away as he held the love of his life in his hands.

 


	2. Chapter 2

She ran. She had never run so fast before. The girl’s big brown curls bounced as she ran. With the stairs in sight she breathed relief. _Down the stairs through the door. Freedom._ She continued to pick up her pace, she got to the green door and latched onto the handle. The door that scared her so much coming into the Garnier would be the one thing that could save her. She took both her hands, turned the nob.

_Locked_

She let out a cry. Quickly turning around, she pushed her back against the door. Her chest heavy and eyes frantically looking around. She swayed and started banging on the door, becoming desperate for any way to escape the haunted opera house. _Monsieur Richard!_ He could just let her out, she hoped that what he said about the manager being out was true. She could just ask for a key. This would mean she would have to go through the narrow hallway again, and travel deeper into the offices to find him.

She took a breath.

 _‘’He is just a man. he is just a man. He cannot hurt me any longer’’_ She whispered to herself to make the thoughts more believable. She rounded the corner and ran up the stairs. She did not look back or forward, Christine let her memory guide her while she kept her eyes to the floor, too petrified to look up. At the top of the small staircase she began down the hall, running to the office where Richard told her he would be. This time she held no hesitation with the door. By the time she got through the frame she realized how out of breath she was. Her stockings were torn and her eyes were large, but this time they weren’t sad, they were horrified.

“Monsieur Richard, I must leave, please give me the key, for I have found it is locked!” She was done with her sentence before even entering the room, before she had time to realize there was no one there. “Damn this” she yelled at a vacant space. The light was still on.

Her feet picked up again and she ran towards the staircase, like a mouse trapped in a cage, she ran to the exit once again. Just to make sure it was still locked. She would also try every other door in the place. The woman thought that maybe Richard had left the key somewhere close.

While she was running down the stairs, one would notice the dark stage was now lit up, with intricate oil lamps and candles. The chandelier was still unlit. The contrast from the stage made the rest of the theatre seem much darker than it actually was. Out of the corner of her eye, Christine saw the stage come to life and it stopped her from running. It stopped her from staring at the floor. She gazed at the beautiful scene set out in front of her. Walking away from the steps, she moved closer to the gigantic set. The props from the previous play of Don Juan were set in exactly the way she remembered them. Reds and oranges poured from every corner. What drew her eye the most, was a grand piano in the middle of the stage. It was so out of place, so strange in the middle of the renaissance set.

“How peculiar” her eyes glazed over as the captivating scene touched all her senses. “I wonder, if I just, if I just go up there. He shouldn’t be here” her hands had never stopped shaking but her breathing started to even. When she got to the stage, euphoria filled her every pore and thoughts of leaving the Opera House dissipated. The girl seemed as if she was dreaming, her unpractical thoughts were now not because of fear, but now because her brain didn’t have the capacity to think of anything other than standing in the world of Don Juan. Christine opened her mouth then clamped it shut. She hadn’t sung in a long time. A few months after Christine and Raoul made their engagement public, she started taking voice lessons from an associate Raoul’s brother knew. But after a while, Christine found that she in fact knew more than her supposed teacher. She even taught him a few tricks in regards to breathing. She hadn’t _really_ sung in a long time. Although she had raised in her voice in church, and sang to her loving husband, Christine hadn’t given her soul to her music as she once had.

 The girl walked through the set and inspected each element. She put the silk from the table cloth on her cheeks and smiled warmly. One could think of how strange she looked, walking around the set and picking up all the props just so she could touch them to convince herself that it was actually real.

The theatre house at this time remained eerily quiet. It spanned so vastly, both tall and wide, it was magnificent. The attention to detail mirrored the way the earth itself was formed. Although large, if one looked closely, every part of the Garnier was a masterpiece in itself. The gold ceiling with the laughing angels looked down at every small human that walked into the theatre. They complimented the blues and reds that were carefully painted on the ceiling. The chandelier held many candles, and although unlit, it posed great value with its way of bringing the small universe together. Walking into the Garnier made even the highest of aristocracy feel small, even if just for a moment.

Christine didn’t feel small. She knew this place like the back of her hand. But for every nook and cranny that Christine knew, Erik new one hundred more.

“Am I interrupting something, dear” Christine hadn’t heard his voice in a long time. Maybe she didn’t recognize the voice right away because she had not ever heard such soft and tenacious undertones from him. Her face widened and his voice awakened her thoughts of fear. She remembered why she was initially running, but she couldn’t exactly remember why she had stopped. She didn’t turn around. The air wasn’t dangerous, just uncharted and still.

“Hello, Erik” she said barely above a whisper, he only heard it because of the echo that bounced off the walls. She moved her head to face the man. “I wasn’t aware you still resided around these parts.” By the end of her sentence her voice had cracked which revealed her fear.

Erik acted as if he didn’t notice the girl’s discomfort. “Oh dear how I have missed Paris. I traveled for a while. I contacted the old management and they arranged for a salary if I sold them my music. I gave them old pieces, operas I distasted. Not like I needed the money, I just couldn’t stand to look at other works besides Don Juan Triumphant-for it is my life’s work.” Erik took his eyes off Christine and began to admire the set “In Persia, I visited old friends I used to work with in the Mazandaran. I have built many things, but The Garnier remains my favorite.” Erik almost smiled. His voice may have been different but his white mask remained. The man appeared not to have aged. The blue suit on his frame made him look like any other man from the head down.

“So you bought the house?” Christine’s curiosity overruled her the fear in her voice.

“I did. I bought back what was rightfully mine. I brought back many people I used to work with and we established a new management. I’m going to change some things, but I will run it quite similarly to how it was before Richard and Monocharmin took hold of it.” The two were engaged in conversation but they were at least fifteen feet away from each other. “I have learned many things in past years Christine, and while I feel no love for you anymore, I do still want you here in my theatre. I need your voice to teach the others of true music.” Erik spoke sincerely, and took a step in Christine’s direction and in which she simultaneously stepped back.

“If you feel no love why were you following me. Why did you place that locket in my room?”

“Your room?” Erik mused

“You stray from my question”

“I have visited that graveyard almost daily since my return to Paris. It provides me with contentment; familiarity with something outside the Opera house. It seems that Paris has changed so much in the past years, but the Garnier and the graveyard where your father lays stay the same. I found the locket and thought you might have dropped it. All I intended was to return it to you. A peace offering.”

“Erik, I do not feel safe here with you. Your gift was unwelcomed While you tell me you have no love for me, I am still scarred with old memories just by staring into your face. I cannot look at you and feel indifference as you do with me.”

“Then do not look at me. I will work her in the shadows, as I always have.”

“You do not understand, every corner in this place is marked with you. Everywhere I look I remember once was”

He called her on her bluff “Why did you come back at all then” as Erik’s lips moved his eyebrow cocked, almost amused.

“I had aimed to face my fears, to face my past.” She spoke defensively, her tone remained light. She almost didn’t recognize the man in front of her. He seemed relaxed, it wasn’t he who could not control his anger but it was in fact Christine who had trouble to not shout.

“Well Christine I’ll do you one better, you can face your past, without ever having to face me.” He tried to come forward, his arms came out from behind his back for assurance.

“I think I should go. If you do not love me as you once did I think you should let me go.” Christin started for the stairs in silence until his voice rose again

“My dear, I will not go away merely because you decided you don’t want to work here. The phantom is in your mind.” Erik scoffed. And with that cryptic message, he went the opposite direction and climbed up the narrow stairwell.

For a moment she just stood there, unable to move. Although Christine was alone, she did not sigh relief. Her chest remained tight and her jaw clenched. Making sure to not run again in case anyone was watching her, she walked with a strong pace to the same door that she expected to be locked. Her petite hands grasped the handle one last time and turned it. It was unlocked.

She was sure she hadn’t seen anyone besides the Phantom.

Once surrounded by safety of her home, the only thing that calmed Christine’s nerves was writing to Raoul.

 

_My dearest Raoul,_

_I hope all is well. I know how much you distaste boat rides but I hope you’re doing ok. The weather here is holding nicely; it has not snowed since you left. Which saddens me. I like the snow, it gives me an excuse to stay inside all day. The house is empty without you here though. The staff has been extra kind to me and today Mrs. Moore stayed with me while I ate breakfast. I think they all are a little uneased to see me without you, but I enjoy their company. I started my first day at the Opera House. It is just as beautiful as I remembered it. I was shown around by Richard, he seems well._

_I love you with all my heart. I miss you,_

 

Christine hated lying to her husband. But she knew that telling him about Erik would only bring him dismay. She also wouldn’t let him fight her battles anymore. Erik was something she ultimately had to deal with alone. And if what he said was true, she would not have to face him at all, and according to everything else he said, he wouldn’t want to face her either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone teach me the difference between sang and sung I've been on google for an hour trying to figure it out.


	3. Chapter 3

Jessie and Raoul’s hair was messy, unkempt, and sprawled out all over the twin sized bed. The sun was peeking in from the round window and the two men had gradually begun to wake up. Their limbs remained intertwined but Jessie took one his arms and propped his head up to face Raoul.

“Good morning, love.” Jesse purred and smiled down at him

“Hi you,” Raoul said and chuckled at the lack of vicinity that was between the both of them. He positioned himself upright and gazed back at Jessie. “You better get going before someone wonders why your room is empty when they try and wake you for breakfast” Raoul tried to push the man off but he didn’t budge.

“They can hang me for all I care” Jessie dropped his head face first into his pillow “I’m too tired and it’s cold outside and warm in here” although he couldn’t see, Jessie found Raoul’s hand and wrapped his fingers with the other mans.

Raoul laughed but slipped himself out from underneath the covers and started to look for his clothes.

“Gosh, you’re always the mature one” Jessie grumbled but remained in Raoul’s bed.

“Well I have a life outside of my job and drinking heavily” Raoul teased

“Ah yes your life, how’s that Christine of yours?”

Raoul stiffened, and turned away from Jessie to look in the mirror and straighten his shirt. “She’s well. She starts working at the Opera House either today or tomorrow, I cannot remember”

“Interesting,” Jessie laughed “letting your wife work seems strange for a man of your class”

“Jessie,” Raoul warned “I tried to make her turn down the job, but she refused, claiming it was her duty to her father or something along those lines”

“She sounds lovely and strong-willed, maybe one day you’ll leave her” Raoul’s breathe caught at Jessie's quick words and he started coughing

“Jessie…please, we’ve talked about this. We wouldn’t survive, the world would eat us alive” Even if Raoul’s words were too quiet for Jessie to hear, the young judge knew what they meant

-

On a conscious level, Christine knew returning to the Opera House wasn’t appropriate or safe. The phantom’s words couldn’t be trusted and when she stepped into the house, she was no longer in control, _he was_. The reason she returned to the exquisite building before the sun rose was simply that she needed to pay her dues. The Opera House provided her safe haven. Even though she had arrived many years after her father had passed away, The Garnier helped her heal wounds that were still raw after his passing.  She’d be lying if she told herself that Erik wasn’t a part of that. Christine returning to the house was bigger than her fear and hatred for the past. She felt as if she owed the house for returning her soul to her body. Without it she wouldn’t have Raoul, or her voice. she was indebted and now that she was older and less naïve, it was time to repay. So as she cursed herself, got out of the carriage and questioned her sanity, the beautiful women faced the opera house for a second time, and this time she didn’t shake when she handled the door knob.

Today she walked through the door quickly, silently thanking that the janitor was already there. She didn’t yet have a key so she was depending on it merely being open for her. Christine found the stairs and glided through the narrow hall. Because she had bolted out of the house yesterday, she didn’t have time to gather her books for the lessons. Or even read through all of them. That is why she had gotten there early.

“Christine” a familiar voice hit Christine and before she even had time to turn around, Meg Giry had her arms around her waist.

“Meg! I thought you left with your mother!” Christine could barely contain herself, she was so excited to see a familiar face in the vast opera house.

“I did. But six months ago I got a letter saying the House was reopening. Apperently, there’s new management, did you receive a letter too? Well anyway my mom was teaching at a ballet school in London and was paid well. She even had a couple of young men lined up for me. But I wasn’t happy. The Garnier was my true home and I missed it almost every day, so I told my mom I was taking a job in Paris, I just didn’t really specify. She thinks I’m giving private dance lessons.” Meg gave Christine a deviant smile.

“Oh Meg that’s about the same reason I’m here too. I did receive a letter except I’m going to be teaching voice lessons. It seems no matter where I go, the Garnier is still in my heart.” Christine’s eyes went sad for a moment but she got ahold of herself and looked at her old friend “We’re together now, that’s all that matters. I’m so glad I don’t have to do this alone.”

Meg sensed something different about Christine-something sadder. She was permanently different after interaction with the Phantom, but Meg thought it might have gotten better now that she was involved with Raoul.

The two young women held each other for a while. Even when they were walking to Christine’s room for teaching, they had their arms looped in each other’s. The young soprano hesitated at the entry, fearing for similar events as yesterday. She remembered that the locket and the rose still lay on the chair in her desk. She stopped walking, just as they were about to enter. Meg glanced at her but just walked in, breaking their hold.

“Oh it’s gorgeous! Quite big, do you not think so?” Meg turned her head back to Christine and gave her a wide smile. “I think these are original posters too, oh wow look at the view, you can see so much of Paris!” Meg’s face lit up as she inspected every element of miss Daae’s room. Christine immediately went to the large desk and leaned against the chair so Meg wouldn’t snoop through it. Meg didn’t seem to be interested in the desk or any of the voice books, instead she gravitated to the large mirror that took up most of the right-side of the wall. Meg rested her hand on the barre and started pliettes, even without ballet shoes on, she executed each set perfectly. The grin plastered on Meg’s face remained and it made Christine laugh.

“Meg, you haven’t changed a bit, but it seems your balance has gotten better” Christine chuckled

“Christine, unlike you,” she gave Christine her sly smile and she swore her dark eyes glowed. “I have spent the last five years practicing my dancing. While you have been frolicking and eating chocolate with the wives of Raoul’s friends, I have been hard at work” At this point Meg had gone from simple pliettes, to intricate spins, to tease Christine and to show off a little.

“Oh yeah Meg, hard at work? Your mother would always scold you for being late to rehearsals! Remember that time you drank ale with the boys from set and you could barely keep up with us the next day!” The two women were laughing so loud now, that any dark figure could hear them.

Meg had to stop her dancing to recount the funny memory. “Yes but how could I turn it down, Charlie was so charming I could barely keep my eyes off him”

“He was married!”

“Mere details, Christine”

All Christine could do is smile, for her friend was back, and while Meg didn’t bring as much safety as Raoul, she made her feel more confident in her choice of coming back to the Garnier. It is evident that the two ladies had grown up in the past years, Meg almost looked like a brand new young women. She had grown into her skinny figure, and looked much stronger and fuller. Now at age twenty her long black hair was done in an elaborate bun and it was out of her face which was different. Her round childish face was replaced with a strong jawline and defined eyebrows The contrast between her pale skin and dark eyes made her face more serious than her previous childlike appearance. The asymmetrical dress she was wearing was a simple beige and came to just under her knee. Christine recognized the dress well, for she owned a bunch when she danced herself. Although Meg was not yet married, it was not her upbeat personality that kept the suitors away; she had a wild heart, that wouldn’t be tied down just yet. The two matched both in passion and knowledge about the arts. After they had caught up, Christine remembered why she showed up early.

“Alright Meg, I have a lot of work to do, I have to learn Don Juan Triumphant again before the cast shows up” Meg raised her eyebrows at the impossible task that Christine had set for herself.

“Well you know where I’ll be” She got up to leave and winked at Christine before walking out the door

“Hopefully not flirting with the set crew” she muttered

“I heard that!” Meg sang from around the corner.

Christine found that she still remembered Don Juan almost perfectly. The hardest part was bringing herself to sing it again. She would open her mouth and begin the first few notes and then fizzle out because she didn’t feel the same passion flow through her that the song required. But each time she tried to sing, it got easier. The language that the music spoke began to painfully make its way back into the idiosyncrasies of her voice. Every change in music started to mirror her body movement.

Sun poured into the window before Christine was satisfied with her voice. She didn’t even look up when there was a knock on her door.

“Come in” she couldn’t hide the annoyance from her voice. Being interrupted was something Christine did not enjoy.

A tall man walked in. His skin was sun kissed and his hair was as dark as ink. “Good day Miss Daae, Erik has requested your presence in his office”

That made Christine’s eyes jolt up from her pages. She knew she had to face him but she didn’t think it be within hours of her returning to the house. She just stared at the man with her mouth wide open, unsure whether to get up or decline.

“He has requested to see you to talk about your contract, and your employment.” The man had aimed to clarify so she would get up and follow him to Erik’s office but all it seemed to do is make the woman’s eyes go wider. “Miss, we must go now”

Christine took a large breath and composed herself. “Well of course dear, do you mind leading the way, I don’t seem to know where exactly his office is.” Christine flashed the poor man a dazzling smile that made him almost forget where exactly his office is.

“Uh yes right this way” he quickly turned away and Christine just caught glance of his blushing face. Christine smirked, she knew that using her charm to get what she wanted was wrong, but in a man’s world it was necessary. It also made her less anxious for the events that were about to unfold. The little mouse was about to willingly trap herself in a cage with a predator that she was sure was stronger physically and intellectually. The man led her down a couple hallways that were on the side of the house, they still remained on the upper floor “Here you are miss. Will you be able to get back on your own alright?” He turned and didn’t meet her eyes this time.

“I think I’ll be alright, by the way, you know my name, but I don’t know yours” Christine knew that if she was going to work here she would need people on her side, even if that meant a small amount of flirting.

“Arashan” he cleared his throat “my name is Arashan”  

“It’s lovely to meet you. I look forward to seeing you around the house.” She gave him one more smile and he turned to walk back but it came across as almost running. He had to get away as fast as possible this time to evade the embarrassment of her seeing his cheeks go red.

Once he was gone she chuckled to herself and looked up at the closed door in front of her. She straightened her shoulders and pushed stray hairs that were peeking out behind her ears. She then raised her delicate hand and gave three curt knocks on the door.

“You may enter, Christine” all the doors she had encountered in the past two days were child’s play in comparison to opening Erik’s’

She walked in and took the nearest seat which was also the farthest from his desk.

“Christine, as you are a married woman, I do not condone you dazzling my assistants, the poor boy probably won’t be able to think straight for the rest of the day” Erik retorted. He didn’t even look up from the papers he was reading.

“Erik, as you are my boss, I do not condone you speaking your delusions of my…of my flirtations” Christine’s voice faltered at the end of her sentence, as it did the day before.

Erik was quick to change the subject as he carefully looked up at the soprano in front of him. “What is important is that you are back. I thought you did not to work here after you learned of the new management” Erik raised his eyebrow in the same amused way that was so foreign to Christine.

“I had time to ponder my decision, and when I had calmed down from my initial reaction of…seeing you, I um, I came to the conclusion that I was indebted to the Garnier and this was Gods way of having me repay the kind treatment it gave me over the years.” She took her eyes off her hands and rose them to Erik’s face, which was partially covered by a black mask that she did not recognize.

“My dear, if you are indebted to anything, it is me, not this old opera house.”

“Think what you must, I do not have to explain myself to you.” she sighed flatly

Christine’s newly found pride varied from the frazzled state she was in yesterday. It seemed so fast that Erik was almost surprised by it. When Christine kissed Erik in his lair five years ago, he kissed away the girl and found that when she pulled back, Christine had left behind all inclinations of adolescent mannerism. The choice of her lovers’ safety over her freedom was one that couldn’t be made with the naivetés and immaturity that children possess. And although Christine had shown Erik a small amount of the Christine he had initially known yesterday, the older and wiser Swedish princess emerged in his office to face him.

“In that case, I have prepared a contract for you to sign. I think it is important that you read over it make sure you know the specifics of your employment here.” Erik handed her the papers and when Christine took it she made sure not to touch his leather covered hands

“I will look over this and come back to you by the end of the day, am I meeting the cast today, like you said in the letter?” Christine kept her tone monotonous, trying to keep their conversations curt and professional.

“They will arrive at eleven thirty. On most days I will expect the leads to get here no later than nine to train with you.” Erik went back to reading the papers on his desk to show he was done speaking to her. Christine got up and began to leave when Erik’s voice spoke to her again,

“Oh and Christine, one more thing” he paused “I didn’t go through the trouble of getting that locket a new chain for you not to wear it”

Christine ignored him and slammed the door behind her. She heard a faint laugh from the room and she gritted her teeth together as she made her way back to her room.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first I wrote Raoul/Jessie as a plot filler, but they're beginning to grow on me :/ They'll remain side characters tho.


	4. Chapter 4

Erik started to methodically take off his gloves by pulling on each individual finger. Because his hands were usually covered, they did not show of all the intense work he had put them through. Because he could not wear glasses due to the mask, he wore a perpetual crease on his forehead from squinting that was visible even at rest. He squinted at some legal forms mandating a business inspection.

“Idiots, all of them” Erik murmured to himself while inhaling very heavily.

Erik had been sitting in his office chair for almost fourteen hours. He had gotten up once for water and another when his signature was required on a document. His ocean eyes stung from keeping them open for too long and his muscles ached from remaining in one position for too long. This behavior was normal when he was writing Don Juan, but his body had gotten used to the constant movement in Persia.

Erik was very tired.

He couldn’t remember the last time he slept.

-

Christine carefully took her hate off and threw it in her closet. Her immaculate curls fell just before her lower back and swayed when she moved her hips with her walk. The hair on top of her head was matted from the hat and did not follow the precise pattern of her other curls. Her soft face had hardened in the last month, but not with age.

Christine’s trademark doe-eyes were no longer wide open, but hung heavy and stayed glued to the steps as she made her way up to her empty room. She remembered this feeling after day long rehearsals. Every bone in her body had moved today. Her voice was raspy towards the end of the day. The calves that supported her legs screamed every time she took a step. She was not accustomed to this, for it was uncommon that she would move so much during her usual days with Raoul. Although she was exhausted, she could not help but smile. She was infected with the love of the Opera House.

Christine was very happy

She could not remember the last time she felt like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im trynna make time passing but bear w me. I know it's short
> 
> love yall xx
> 
> btw Erik is gerad still because he's gorgeous. I made Meg look like she did in the book. Christine is Emmy because I love her in shameless omg.


End file.
